Our Reason
by Far Evanes
Summary: Mereka bertiga memiliki alasan yang berbeda mengapa dengan terpaksa harus menikah muda. Ini konyol. Kalian menikahkanku semudah menyeruput mie ramen. Hey. Semua disini memiliki alasan. Chapter 2! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Fanfict : Our Reason

Naruto tanpa sengaja menemukan gadis berambut pink sedang mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya. Dengan dalih saling membantu, ia yang dipaksa menikah muda oleh surat wasiat sang kakek akhirnya menikahi Sakura. Sementara itu Sasuke harus meredakan sakit hati Hinata gara-gara Naruto. Tapi Hinata malah memaksa untuk dinikahi. Dilain pihak, pernikahan konyol antara Shikamaru dan Ino pun terjadi. Dengan cara berbeda mereka saling belajar. Hanya sebuah drama tentang tiga remaja bodoh. | Ya. Karena uang aku menikahinya. | Tapi apakah kau sanggup? Untuk apa? Untuk menikahiku. | Ini konyol. Kalian menikahkanku semudah menyeruput mie ramen. Hey. | Kisah fiksi mustahil para remaja itu berawal disini. Selalu ada alasan dibalik setiap hal yang terjadi.

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

tapi Our Reason milik Far

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Family.

Warning!

Typo tingkat akut. OOC. Alur gaje. Cerita tidak masuk akal. Amatir. Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

Our Reason

Far-Hana Rah Present

.

.

Chapter 1 : Naruto - Sakura

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

Pening menyergap seketika saat matanya mencoba menelusuri kata demi kata yang sangat ia harapkan bahwa ini hanya salah lihat semata. Tidak. Ini tidak salah. Buktinya ia sudah memeriksa bolak-balik map di tangannya sejak tadi. Mungkin sudah lebih dari satu jam. Namun tidak ada yang salah dengan surat ini. Didalamnya tetap tertera bahwa Sang Kakek menginginkannya untuk menikah.

Ini konyol. Kakeknya terkadang tidak lucu saat bergurau meski ia sudah tak hidup lagi. Apa ia terlalu percaya diri bahwa dirinya akan mati ketika Naruto dewasa nanti? Makannya ia menulis surat ini. Nyatanya ia memang sudah tua dan meninggal saat Naruto masih remaja. Jadi apa surat ini salah? Ah, seharusnya Senju Hashirama mengantisipasi hal semacam ini. Benar-benar membuat Naruto pening.

Naruto mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja tepat di hadapannya. Menekan beberapa digit nomor dan memasang earphone ke telinganya.

Tuuut tuuut tuuut

Membuka telpon saja lama sekali orang ini. Menambah buruk moodnya saja. Naruto mendengus jengkel.

Klik

"Huaah! Lama sekali." Naruto memekik kesal.

Terdengar suara orang tertawa dari seberang. Sejujurnya Naruto heran, memangnya ada yang lucu?

"Ahahaha maaf.. Maaf.. Aku sedang mandi tadi. Ada sesuatu?" Ucap orang itu kemudian.

"Ah nadamu seperti orang lain saja Niisan." Cecar Naruto. Ia heran, kakaknya ini apa terlalu banyak mengurusi perusahaan sampai-sampai otaknya agak terganggu begini?

"Ya ya ya... Kalau soal surat wasiat kakek yang mau kau bicarakan aku tidak bisa membantu. Aku tidak mau kuwalat gara-gara membakar amanat keramat orang tua."

Kakak Naruto kembali tertawa. Kali ini terbahak jauh lebih keras membuat Naruto jengkel dibuatnya. Dia Uzumaki Nagato, kakak Naruto yang saat ini memegang sebagian cabang perusahaan Uzumaki Corporation di Kota Amegakure.

"Cuma kertas. Aku bisa membakarnya."

"Hey hey hey..." Kali ini terdengar nada panik dari Nagato. Yang tadi itu Nagato hanya asal ucap dan tidak seharusnya Naruto mendengar soal membakar. Baiklah, yang tadi memang seolah Nagato memberikan saran. Naruto menyeringai. Ia berhasil menggoda kakaknya.

"Kok dibakar sih? Nanti kau kuwalat baka!"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Tunggu tunggu, dengarkan aku..." Nagato menghela napas. "Kau lupa konsekuensinya?"

Oh hampir saja Naruto lupa soal itu. Bodoh. Seluruh harta warisan keluarga Uzumaki baik yang dipegang oleh ayah dan ibunya maupun kakak-kakaknya akan musnah di pintu gerbang panti sosial, tentu saja kalau ia menolak dan atau semacam membakar surat wasiat tersebut. Naruto melotot kearah secarik kertas ditangannya. Tipis tapi menakutkan. Gila memang. Kakeknya memang-sungguh-err.. ya begitulah. Ia juga tidak mau jadi gelandangan dadakan. Apalagi ia tak dapat membayangkan reaksi ibunya nanti.

"Nah, kau mengerti rupanya. Jadi diam ya anak baik. Cepatlah cari isteri dan berikan aku keponakan."

"Hah?"

Dan penyakit Nagato sepertinya kambuh lagi. Ayolah otak Naruto akan tambah kusut jika dicampur dengan meladeni candaan kakaknya.

"Aku salah mencari teman bicara rupanya. Huh. Niisan sama sekali tidak membantu. Kau pikir mudah mencari istri heh? Dasar bujangan tua."

"Hey Apa katamu? Kau.."

"Ah, ada yang harus kuselesaikan. Nanti aku telepon lagi oke. Sampai jumpa!"

"T-tunggu..."

Tut tut tut

Naruto segera menyandarkan punggung lelahnya pada sandaran kursi. Sesaat setelah menutup ponsel ia mengukir senyuman. Ah, tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia sangat bahagia memiliki seorang kakak.

_'Terima kasih, Niisan.'_

Tok tok tok

Naruto menoleh pada sumber suara. Ia sudah dapat menebak siapa orang yang ada di balik pintu itu.

"Masuklah Shikamaru."

Klek

Shikamaru masuk dengan setumpuk map yang menjadi pekerjaan Naruto nantinya. Assistant pribadi berkuncir nanas itu memang sangat bisa diandalkan. Karena kebanyakan pekerjaan kantor selama ini lebih banyak diselesaikan Shikamaru. Naruto hanya memastikan untuk menyetujui suatu proyek atau tidak. Meskipun sebenarnya usia mereka sebaya.

Pandangan Naruto beralih ke setumpuk map di tangan Shikamaru kemudian senyumannya berubah miris.

"Sebenarnya aku malu." Tukasnya.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran pada ucapan Naruto tanpa berniat mengeluarkan suara untuk bertanya.

"Lihatlah. Harusnya itu pekerjaanku." Lanjut Naruto seraya menunjuk map tersebut.

Barulah Shikamaru manggut-manggut paham.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Akhirnya Shikamaru bersuara menanggapi. Ia lalu meletakkan map itu di atas meja.

"Aku memang tidak berguna."

"Hey ayolah. Kau kan masih harus menyelesaikan sekolah. Ck merepotkan."

"Ah Shikamaru tidakkah kau ajarkan aku cara agar cepat lulus sekolah? Kau di usia sekarang sudah punya gelar. Huh."

Shikamaru hanya mendengus kesal. Lagi-lagi yang si pirang ini bicarakan adalah soal lulus. Menangnya siapa yang mengatur tingkat IQ manusia hingga dirinya bisa dikatakan jenius? Sepertinya belajar sampai rontok rambutpun tidak bisa.

"Mau aku bantu?"

Shikamaru berujar sambil menunjuk map di tangan Naruto dengan lirikan matanya.

"Oh ini. Tidak perlu. Ini masalahku. Kau selesaikan dulu masalahmu dengan Shikaku-jisan baru boleh membantu."

"Ck. Lagi-lagi itu."

Naruto malah tertawa mendengar respon bawahan sekaligus sahabatnya ini. Sudah bisa di tebak.

"Kau ini. Nah tapi apa ada kemajuan?" Naruto bertanya ambigu. Heran Shikamaru apa yang dimaksudkan berkembang disini? Masalahnya atau pekerjaannya?

"Maksudku apa masalah ayahmu sudah bisa ditangani?"

"Seperti biasa. Masih mendesakku."

"Wah tapi kau kan sudah cukup usia eh maksudku sudah cukup otak hahaha." Pemuda pirang itu kembali tertawa. Entah sejak kapan menggoda seorang Nara Shikamaru terasa sangat menyenangkan seperti ini. Alhasil ia mendapatkan deathglare Shikamaru.

"Err.. Lupakan."

"Tetap saja aku belum siap." Aku Shikamaru.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kemudian pandangannya berubah nanar.

"Ya. Sehebat apapun kita tetaplah anak kecil. Remaja yang ketakutan akan masa depan dan semua ancaman kehidupan. Benar 'kan Shika?"

"Aa kau benar. Kalau sudah selesai aku akan kembali."

.

.

.

.

Siang itu langit begitu cerah. Naruto berjalan sendirian di taman kota menyusuri rerumputan. Musim gugur. Karena musim gugur Naruto dapat melihat banyak dedaunan kering berjatuhan dari pohonnya. Warnanya oranye dan hampir menutupi sebagian besar permukaan rumput disana. Ia berniat menyegarkan pikiran setelah setengah hari ini harus menjalani kegiatan rutinya yaitu sekolah sebelum nanti kembali berkutat lagi dengan pekerjaannya di kantor.

Beginilah hidup yang ia jalani setiap harinya. Sebagai pewaris tunggal keluarga Namikaze ia di tuntut untuk menjalankan perusahaan kecil Namikaze, memang tidak sebesar Uzumaki Corporation yang dikelola kakak-kakaknya. Tapi tetap saja ia akan ambil bagian di Uzumaki setelah menikah nanti. Menikah ya. Ya lagi-lagi ia pening jika mendengar kata itu. Yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini hanya bagaimana cara mencari istri. Nah, disinilah Naruto mulai berpikir kembali. Kenapa kakeknya seolah menggampangkan urusan pernikahan yang sakral?

Arght, kalau saja ada gadis cantik yang Kami-sama turunkan dari langit.

Langkah Naruto sampai pada kawasan stasiun. Ia harus kembali kalau tidak mau di bantai Shikamaru. Berlebihan. Memang. Lagipula ia sudah terbiasa berjalan kaki hingga stasiun. Ia duduk di kursi tunggu seorang diri. Stasuin hari ini agak sepi.

Suara kereta menggema saat peluitnya berbunyi. Naruto berjalan mendekat ke garis dengan malas. Namun kemalasan itu seketika lenyap saat dirinya mendapati seorang gadis masih berdiri dalam diam lewat dari garis kuning padahal kereta sudah semakin mendekat. Naruto terus memperhatikan akan bagaimana nantinya gadis itu. Tapi ia tak bergeming sedikitpun. Masih tetap diam di tempat dengan tenangnya. Kereta semakin mendekat. Naruto mulai merasa ini tidak lucu. Gadis itu hendak bunuh diri. Yang benar saja. Tidak kurang dari semenit kereta akan melintas.

"Hey!" Ia berteriak panik. Kenapa tidak satupun menyadari?

Dengan cepat ia berari. Sedikit lagi kereta lewat. Tidak akan sempat. Ia terus mempercepat larinya. Setelah semakin dekat Naruto tarik dengan kasar si gadis hingga dirinya sendiri limbung dan sama-sama jatuh. Kepalanya membentur lantai dengan keras. Pusing menyergapnya dalam sekejap ia tak dapat mengingat apapun lagi. Semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru berlari tergesa-gesa di koridor rumah sakit. Kabar barusan cukup membuatnya tercengang. Yang terbayang pertama kali olehnya adalah wajah Khusina yang marah jika tahu ia tak bisa mengurus Naruto. Bodoh. Naruto bodoh karena selalu merepotkannya.

Klek

"Shika!" Sambut orang di dalam ruangan tersebut padahal Shikamaru baru memutar kenop.

Shikamaru masuk dan tampaklah olehnya pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang berdiri di tepi tempat tidur. Pandangannya kini beralih pada seorang yang menempati ranjang tersebut. Seorang gadis berambut pink. Gadis? Siapa gadis itu?

"Ya ampun kau membuat kaget saja. Ternyata cuma luka ringan. Kupikir saat ini kau sedang sekarat." Cibir Shikamaru kesal.

"Hey! Jadi kau ingin aku mati?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya. Ia tidak memyangka Shikamaru sekejam itu.

"Ah lupakan. Jadi. Apa yang terjadi? Dan siapa dia?" Shikamaru menunjuk gadis diatas tempat tidur dengan lirikan matanya.

"Err... Seorang yang kutolong."

"Dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Hanya luka akibat benturan. Tidak jauh beda denganku." Naruto menunjuk perban yang melilit kepalanya. "Aku mau minta kau carikan keluarganya."

Inilah bagian merepotkannya. Dan hal ini selalu menjadi bagian dari tugasnya.

"Ck mendousai. Baiklah tunggu."

Setelah berkata demikian Shikamaru melenggang pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

Haruno Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Bau aroma obat-obatan adalah hal pertama yang menyergap indera penciumannya begitu kesadarannya telah terkumpul penuh. Langit-langit berwarna putih menambahkan keyakinan kalau ia tengah berada di rumah sakit. Rumah sakit. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa ia ke rumah sakit? Oh ya, tadi ia hampir tertabrak kereta. Ia masih bisa sedikit mengingatnya meskipun yang tadi itu Sakura dalam keadaan mabuk. Mendadak semua kronologi masalahnya tergambar jelas. Ketika dirinya dimarahi habis-habisan oleh pemilik kedai karena terus meminta gaji di muka. Ia yang dikejar-kejar penagih perusahaan ayahnya. Ia yang terancam dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Semua masalah itu membuat kepalanya pening. Dan sekarang ia di rumah sakit. Rumah sakit! Siapa yang akan membayarkan tagihannya. Sakura reflek terlonjak dari tempat tidu tanpa menyadari kehadiran seorang lain disana.

"Kau kenapa Nona?" Gadis musim semi itu nyaris melompat karena kaget.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Naruto kembali bertanya sekedar memastikan.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku?" Ia menunjuk dirinya. Sakura hanya diam. Memangnya siapa lagi manusia di dalam ruangan ini? "Oh aku yang membawamu kemari." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"K-kau yang mendorongku?"

Ya sekarang ia ingat seseorang telah mendorongnya saat kereta akan melintas. Menggagalkan semua rencana yang ia sudah persiapkan. Tidak. Ini tidak bisa diterima. Harusnya ia sudah mati dan terbebas dari semua masalahnya.

"Nona, mati tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah." Ucap Naruto kemudian seakan tahu isi pikiran gadis itu.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa jangan banyak bicara."

"Aku tahu. Kita semua di dunia ini punya masalah masing-masing. Dan setiap masalah pasti punya jalan keluar."

"Kenapa kau banyak bicara. Cih." Sakura mendelik kesal pada Naruto.

Kalau di dunia ini ada yang bisa memahaminya ia tak mungkin sampai seperti ini. Bahkan Kami-sama tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana sulitnya hidup sendiri dengan selalu menjatuhinya akan masalah. Ia lelah.

"Kau harus lebih memahami kehidupan. Haruno-san."

Sakura mengernyit heran kenapa orang ini bisa tahu namanya?

"Oh maaf, tadi aku mengambil dompetmu untuk mencari alamatmu. Sekarang temanku sedang mencarinya.

"Kau..."

Sakura menunduk. Tangannya mengepal menahan kesal. Ia hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya kemudian.

"Kenapa kau menolongku? Kenapa tidak biarkan aku mati saja! Jadinya 'kan aku tidak perlu dikejar-kejar mereka lagi. Aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar tagihan rumah sakit!" Sakura terisak.

Naruto yang kebingungan hanya diam tak menanggapi. Sekarang ia paham letak masalahnya. Uang toh.

"Hanya naluri sesama manusia." Balas Naruto.

"Huaa.. aku mau mati saja!"

Sakura mengambil pisau di meja saat itu juga dengan sigap Naruto merebut pisau itu.

"Kau gila?" Bentak Naruto sudah diambang batas. "Aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk membiarkan seorang mati di depanku!"

Apa-apaan pemuda ini. Dia tidak tahu apapun kenapa malah ia seolah Sakura adalah orang yang terlalu berharga untuk mati. Dua kali ia menghalangi usaha Sakura.

"Nyawa terlalu berharga untuk kau cabut sesukanya." suara Naruto melembut. "Kita semua punya masalah masing-masing."

Sakura tertegun sesaat. Memangnya siapa yang mau mati. Pasti menyakitkan apalagi dengan pisau yang tumpul barusan. Ia hanya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sialan.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto. Atau Uzumaki Naruto. Atau apalah itu."

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kita sudah besar harusnya bisa berpikir lebih dewasa. Kau tahu. Mati itu sangat sakit." Naruto menaruh pisau ke tempat semula. "Jadi, bisakah kau sedikit ceritakan masalahmu. Anggap aku sebagai diary sementara. Mungkin itu bisa membuatmu tenang dan mungkin saja aku bisa membantu."

Sakura masih bertahan dengan diamnya. Diary sementara? Pada sahabat sejak kecilnya Ino saja dia tidak pernah bercerita apapun hal yang menurutnya bisa ia selesaikan sendiri. Yang benar saja ia bercerita pada pemuda rambut pirang aneh yang baru ditemuinya. Tapi apa untuk kali ini ia bisa menyelesaikan sendiri masalahnya?

"Oh ayolah... Aku sudah meluangkan waktu berhargaku untuk mendengarkanmu. Aku sangat sibuk kau tahu." Ujar Naruto masih terus berusaha membujuk. Entah kenapa ia medadak tertarik dengan masalah gadis ini. Tapi Sakura tetap diam.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Lain kali pasti akan aku dengarkan."

"Tunggu!"

Naruto berbalik saat tangannya nyaris memegang kenop pintu. Dilihatnya kembali Sakura yang kini menatap tajam kepada dirinya. Seperti ada perasaan baru yang berbeda dari sebelumnya mengelilingi gadis itu.

"Aku sangat membutuhkan uang. Apa kau mau membantu?"

Jatuh sudah harga diri seorang Haruno saat itu juga. Naruto sendiri tidak menyangka Sakura akan seberani ini.

"Ayah dan ibuku meninggal dalam kecelakaan lima tahun lalu. Mereka meninggalkan hutang perusahaan yang sangat besar padaku. Setiap hari aku dikejar-kejar penagih hutang. Aku hanya hidup sendiri dan bekerja paruh waktu untuk membiayai sekolahku. Tapi kemarin aku mendapat pemberitahuan kalau aku akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena lama menunggak. Aku sudah bercerita. Kau puas. Sekarang apa yang bisa kau lakukan untukku. Tuan Namikaze?"

Naruto tertegun cukup lama. Lebih-lebih ia tidak menduga Sakura benar-benar menceritakan semuanya. Semuanya. Ia memang pernah mendengar soal perusahaan bernama Haruno yang sempat dikabarkan gulung tikar. Ia tidak tahu kalau itu perusahaan keluarga gadis ini. Pantas kalau Sakura memilih jalan bunuh diri. Masalahnya sangat runyam. Naruto berpikir sejenak. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk ini?

"Aa begini..." Naruto mendekat lalu duduk di kursi dekat ranjang. "Aku juga sedang ada masalah. Dan ini menyangkut hidup atau mati keluargaku. Mungkin akan bisa mengatasi masalahmu dan tentunya masalahku juga. Kita bersimbiosis yang menguntungkan." Ia tidak tahu darimana datangnya ide gila ini.

"Aku akan membantumu asal kau bersedia membantuku." Lanjutnya.

Membantunya? Jangan bilang kalau ia mau meminjam rahim Sakura untuk proses inseminasi buatan seperti yang sering ia tonton di drama-drama. Tidak, bukan, sepertinya pemuda ini masih pelajar. Lihatlah ia menggunakan seragam. Jadi jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh Sakura.

"Err... Aku akan membayarkan semua kesulitanmu." Ya. Ia rasa ini jalan terbaik. Naruto hanya perlu meyakinkan diri. Semoga apa yang diputuskannya ini benar. "Menikahlah denganku maka aku akan membayar semua hutang keluargamu dan aku akan menjamin kehidupanmu."

Menikah? Apa katanya? Sakura tidak salah dengar 'kan?

Sakura melotot kaget. "Kau bercanda! Kau pikir aku wanita macam apa hah?"

"Hey hey bukan itu maksudku. Gimana yaa menjelaskannya." Naruto garuk-garuk kepala bingung. "Aku hanya perlu menikah untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan kakekku. Ka-kau menikah denganku dan aku akan membayarkan semua kesulitanmu. Ha-hanya status. Aku tidak akan macam-macam hehe."

"Jadi kau menyelamatkanku untuk ini? Aku baru kali ini bertemu denganmu tapi kau sudah kurang ajar. Aku tahu aku membutuhkan uang. Tapi aku tidak akan menjual diri hanya untuk uang!" Sakura mengepalkan jari-jemarinya untuk bertahan agar tidak menangis. Bagaimanapun ia tetaplah seorang gadis yang rapuh apalagi jika direndahkan seperti ini.

"Hey sungguh bukan itu maksudku. Hanya status. Hanya status."

"Aku sudah menemukan temannya." Shikamaru muncul dari balik

pintu.

"SAKURA!" Suara cempreng lain terdengar diluar sana. Seorang gadis berambut pirang masuk dan menubruk Sakura.

"Huaaa! Kenapa begini." teriaknya histeris.

"Ck merepotkan, " Shikamaru hanya memutar bola mata malas. Pasalnya sejak di mobil tadi gadis ini tak hentinya mengoceh. Tahukah kalau itu sangat merepotkan.

"Kalau kamu nggak punya uang kamu bisa meminjam padaku kan? Jangan begini. "Kalau kau mati siapa yang akan menjadi temanku." ia terisak.

"Ino.. Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu." Sakura terdiam

sesaat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Ya benar. Selama ini ia sudah banyak merepotkan keluarga Yamanaka. Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan merepotkan orang-orang yang sudah sangat baik padanya. Sakura kembali merasa dirinya yang menjalani hidup dengan tertatih ini tidak memliki masa depan. Kenapa semuanya menjadi sangat sulit?

Sakura kembali melirik Naruto. Ia jadi ingat dengan penawaran pemuda ini. Kalau dirinya setuju apa itu artinya ia telah menjual diri demi uang? Bukankah tadi pemuda itu bilang hanya status. Paling tidak ia akan punya masa depan terjamin jika dirinya memutuskan untuk menerima. Memang dua pilihan yang sulit. Tapi diantara dua yang sulit itu pasti ada celah yang membuatnya sedikit lebih mudah dari pilihan yang lain. Setidaknya ia bisa hidup dan tidak merepotkan Yamanaka dibanding memilih menolak dan ia akan terpuruk sendiri. Meskipun dikatakan menjual diri demi uang.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan forehead?" Ino mendongak menatap langsung ke mata emerald indah Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. "Mulai sekarang mungkin tidak merepotkan lagi." Ia menoleh kearah Naruto. "Akan ada yang menjagaku untuk kedepannya. Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

"Kau kenapa sih?"

Naruto yang memahami maksud Sakura menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. Untuk kesekian kalinya gadis ini, gadis bernama Haruno Sakura ini melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa diterka olehnya. "A-apa maksudmu kau... Aku. Apa kau?" Naruto gelagapan sendiri sedangkan Ino kebingungan dan Shikamaru tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Iya, aku menerima tawaranmu."

Satu jawaban pasti dari Sakura memukul keras kesadaran Naruto. Ini kenyataan 'kan? Satu jawaban untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut raven itu tak henti-hentinya mendengus kesal. Sepulang sekolah ia di sambut oleh rumah yang kosong tak berpenghuni. Dan lagi apa-apaan acara tv macam ini ditayangkan. Tidak ada menariknya sama sekali. Ya ampun kemana semua penghuni di mension sebesar ini? Itachi si sulung pasti sedang kerepotan dengan organisasi sosialnya. Akatsuki. Ayah? Uchiha Fugaku memang sudah biasa pulang malam. Dia kan contoh suami idaman yang gila bekerja untuk memenuhi kewajibannya mencari nafkah. Uchiha Mikoto? Pastinya masih di rumah sakit. Sekarang kan sedang marak wabah penyakit virus H2N5. Pasti rumah sakit sangat membutuhkan dokter berpengalaman seperti ibunya. Jadi? Hanya dia sendiri di rumah. Sendiri dan kesepian. Juga kelaparan. Oh, bahkan kucing hitam milikya pun tidak tampak dari tadi. Apa dia juga sibuk? Yang benar saja.

Kimi to boku nigiri shimeta

Futatsu no teno nakade

Umareta hikari ima hanatou!

Klik

Akhirnya ada telepon dari si dobe. Semoga ini bisa melenyapkan kebosanannya.

"Ah hallo Teme." Sapa suara dari seberang.

"Hn."

"Err.. kau besok datanglah ke rumahku sepulang sekolah. Bisa tidak?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Tumben si dobe mengundang ke rumahnya. Memang ada acara apa gerangan?

"Keluargaku mengadakan acara kecil-kecilan. Kau mau kesini kan? Nanti juga ada Shikamaru."

"Acara apa?" Ia masih mempertahankan trademark tenangnya meskipun sebenarnya sangat penasaran.

"Gimana menjelaskannya ya? Kau ingat ceritaku kemarin? Itu soal surat wasiat kakek loh. Ingat tidak?"

Sasuke memutar otaknya pada pembicaraan di sekolah kemarin. Ah ya soal surat wasiat kakek Hashirama yang membuat Naruto galau akhir-akhir ini.

"Tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau kau..."

suara Sasuke tertahan di tenggorokan. Tapi siapa? Hinata. Tidak mungkin Hinata. Gadis indigo itu masih menjalankan tugasnya di New Zealand dan masih tiga hari lagi sampai ia pulang ke Konoha.

"Hehe iya begitulah. Aku akan menikah Teme. Nanti datang ya dan besok aku tidak ke sekolah karena sibuk mengurusi masalah ini!"

"Hey jadi kau mengikuti surat aneh itu?"

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Ini demi keluargaku."

Bisa dibilang kakek Naruto itu cukup gila untuk memaksakan sebuah pernikahan. Sebenarnya tidak memaksa dalam memilih pasangannya Naruto diberikan kebebasan oleh Hashirama-jiisan. Namun keadaan Naruto yang masih terlalu muda dan tentunya masih lajang membuat semua yang dilakukan adalah sesuatu yang dipaksakan. Termasuk memilih pasangannya. Jadi siapa pasangan Naruto itu? Ia sangat tahu kalau Hyuuga Hinata sangat menyukai si Dobe temannya. Tentu saja. Sasuke tahu karena selama ini ia juga telah menyimpan perasaan khusus pada guru kesehatannya itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Nanti kau juga tahu. Yang jelas dia gadis yang kutemukan di stasiun kereta pulang sekolah kemarin."

"Apa? Kau bercanda Dobe? Kau pikir apa itu pernikahan. Jangan bermain-main!"

"Kau pikir aku main-main?"

"Memangnya siapa yang mau menikahi orang yang baru dikenalnya kalau bukan untuk main-main?"

"Tenang saja. Kau lebih tahu aku Teme. Aku tidak main-main."

Terdengar nada serius dari suara Naruto dan Sasuke sangat tahu jika Naruto sudah seperti itu berarti ia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Ada sedikit perasaan lega di hatinya. Setidaknya ia bisa mempercayai ucapan sahabatnya.

"Kalau begitu jaa! See you latter. Ok!"

Klik

Sasuke menarik ranselnya diatas sofa ketika itu matanya menangkap sesuatu terjatuh ke lantai. Ia memungut benda yang merupakan dompetnya itu dan tanpa sengaja matanya melihat sekilas gambar yang selama ini tersimpan rapi di saku dompetnya. Gambar seorang gadis dengan jas putihnya tengah tertidur pulas pada sebuah meja. Surai indigonya terselip beraturan di belakang telinga. Poni lurusnya tidak menghalangi wajahnya yang damai dalam tidur. Sasuke menatap kasihan foto itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata," lirih sasuke. "Aku akan menjadi sandaranmu nanti."

.

.

.

.

"Pertemuan?"

Shikamaru mengusap kasar wajahnya. Tidakkah ayahnya tahu kalau dirinya sangat sibuk? Jangankan hanya acara pertemuan yang kurang penting, ia benar-benar akan sangat kelelahan.

"Baiklah kapan." Ucap Shikamaru pasrah. Ia hanya bisa berharap itu tidak akan menambah kerepotannya.

"Lusa. Datanglah dengan si rambut pirang kekasihmu itu. Akan ada paman Inoichi."

Temari?

"T-tapi ayah.. Aku dan Te-"

"Ayah sangat mengharapkan kehadiranmu."

tuut tuut tuut

Sambunganpun terputus sebelum Shikamaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

_Aku dan Temari sudah putus._

.

.

TBC

Author Note :

Waaa saya newbie disini. Jadi mohon maafkan segala kekeliruan dalam tulisan maupun alurnya yaaa.. Ini fanfict pertama Far Semoga menghibur ^^

Chapter selanjutnya sudah mulai ke pernikahan antara Naruto x Sakura nih reader. Tetap tunggu yo! Far sangat berharap tidak ada falme ya. Bacalah di atas, don't like don't read!

Hinata : Disini aku jadi yang paling t-tua ya?

Author : Yup. Kau kujadikan guru kesehatan. Nggak tua-tua amat lah...

Jangan lupa tinggalkan...

R

E

V

I

E

W

.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Mereka bertiga memiliki alasan yang berbeda mengapa dengan terpaksa harus menikah muda. Ini konyol. Kalian menikahkanku semudah menyeruput mie ramen. Hey. Semua disini memiliki alasan.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Warning!

AU. OOC (?). Dan semua hal yang anda temukan di cerita ini.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

Mobil itu berwarna merah mengkilap. Kecepatannya konstan menyusuri jalanan lenggang Konoha. Setenang fajar di pagi hari, pepohonan hanya terdiam bisu melihat awan yang bergerak pelan namun pasti diatas cakrawala. Deru mesin yang halus tak membuat suasana di dalam mobil itu membaik bahkan tidak meskipun sekedar obrolan kecil dari dua penghuni yang duduk tenang di dalamnya.

Sesekali Sakura melempar lirikan pada sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang terfokus pada jalanan. Lirikan itu lama kelamaan menjadi tatapan. Tanpa Sakura sadari dirinya tertegun menyaksikan rahang tegas dan lekuk hidung macung serta tiga garis tipis di pipinya tampak sempurna. Pemuda ini lumayan err... tampan. Meski kulitnya tidak putih dan kadar ketampanannya masih di titik standar.

"Baru sadar kalau aku tampan, eh?"

Tiba-tiba Naruto bersuara dan sukses membuat Sakura tersentak. Wajahnya memanas.

"Baka." Gumam Sakura jengkel. Ia palingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah untuk menatap dunia luar lewat jendela mobil.

"Apa?"

Sakura sebisa mungkin menjaga intensitas ketenangannya. Tidak mau menjatuhkan lagi harga diri seorang Haruno di depan pemuda ini. Keras kepala. Memang.

"Lupakan." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya.

"Malam nanti akan ada pertemuan keluarga. Kita akan menunggu kakak-kakakku."

"Kau punya kakak?" Sakura menoleh cepat. Hey sejak kapan dirinya jadi suka menanyai kehidupan pribadi orang lain.

"Ya hehe ada tiga kakak." Jawab Naruto.

Sakura hanya ber-oh ria. Ia kembali merilekskan diri dengan menyandarkan kepalanya. Memejamkan mata mungkin akan membuat hatinya sedikit tenang. Kejadian dadakan ini sudah meracuni pikirannya akan kehidupan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tenang sedangkan dirinya akan menikah di usia semuada ini? Menikah. Dengan pemuda yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Yang jelas pemuda ini bukan teman Sakura ketika kecil yang diam-diam menyukai Sakura kemudian datang dan meminta menikah seperti yang banyak terjadi di cerita-cerita fiksi yang ia baca. Ini kehidupan nyata Sakura.

"Kau err Tidak punya pacar 'kan Haruno-san?"

Pertanyaan Naruto seketika membuat Sakura membuka matanya. Bukankah secara tidak langsung pemuda ini berkata 'kau tidak laku 'kan Haruno-san?' Cih.

"Umm kau beruntung karena aku sedang tidak punya pacar."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sakura. Paling tidak, tidak akan ada kisah cinta segi tiga seperti yang sering ia lihat di film-film.

"Hey, bagaimana denganmu? Namikaze-san?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Eh, apanya?"

"Tentu saja pacar. Kau belum pernah pacaran 'kan?" Pertanyaan Sakura kali ini secara tidak langsung mengatakan 'kau nggak pernah laku kan?" Haha puas Sakura rasanya.

"Etto.. Belum." Naruto memasang senyuman lebarnya.

Sakura menyeringai puas. "Baguslah."

"Ngomong-ngomong kita mau kemana?" Sakura menoleh. Sedikit berat lidahnya saat mengucapkan kata 'kita'.

"Menurutmu?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Rumahmu." Tebak sakura.

Setelah Sakura diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit, Naruto langsung mengajaknya untuk melakukan persiapan kepindahan Sakura dari rumahnya. Naruto menjelaskan bahwa masalah uang yang Naruto janjikan semua diserahkan pengurusannya pada Shikamaru. Jadi, dini hari tadi ia dan Naruto membereskan barang-barang yang perlu Sakura bawa. Kegiatan tersebut memakan waktu hingga satu jam dan setelah selesai pagi ini Sakura pikir Naruto akan membawa Sakura ke rumahnya.

"Salah. Kita akan ke catatan sipil." Jawab Naruto tenang. Entah kenapa beberapa jam ini nada bicara Naruto jadi lebih tenang dari biasanya.

"Langsung didaftarkan?"

Naruto hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan kepala.

Jika di lihat dari usia Sakura memang sudah cukup batas usia untuk menikah. Naruto pun kurang lebih mungkin sekitar satu tahun lebih tua darinya, yaitu 18 tahun. Tidak ada larangan bagi mereka untuk melegalkan status pernikahan itu di mata pemerintah. Tapi apa benar begini seharusnya? Tiba-tiba perasaan ragu kembali menyusup ke dalam hati Sakura. Benarkah pernikahan ini sungguh-sungguh? Bodoh. Tentu saja pernikahan ini sungguhan.

"Selanjutnya kau bantu aku menyiapkan ruang makan untuk malam pertemuan keluarga. Dan satu lagi yang terakhir..." Naruto melirik Sakura. Dengan tatapan menyelidik ia perhatikan Sakura dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki kemudian melanjutkan. "Sepertinya aku harus sedikit merombak penampilanmu di hadapan kakak-kakakku nanti." Ia menyeringai. Sementara Sakura terbelalak kaget karenanya.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu duduk dengan tenang di kursi sebuah kafè. Meskipun begitu tidak dapat dipungkiri aura kecemasan terpancar dalam dirinya. Lamat-lamat suara berisik yang cukup mengganggu ketenangan terdengar jika pintu dari sudut tempat masuk di buka oleh pengunjung. Ia juga tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya, kebanyakan dari mereka membawa koper dorong besar. Ya. Ia berada di kafè suatu bandara. Sambil membunuh rasa bosannya dalam penantian ini, ia sesekali menyeruput kopi hangat yang sudah di pesannya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Tepatnya sejak pertama ia duduk di kursi ini.

Pemuda itu melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya.

'Harusnya ini sudah masuk waktu' ia berpikir heran.

Ia edarkan pandangan mata beriris hitam onyx miliknya ke seluruh ruangan. Barangkali orang yang ia tunggu salah menemukan tempat duduk. Tapi tetap tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda seorang dikenalnya di sini. Membuang napas kesal. Sekali lagi mengambil cangkir kopi ke mulutnya. Ia teguk kasar hingga tak menyisakan barang setetes pun dalam sana. Alangkah terkejutnya pemuda itu ketika menarik cangkir dari mulutnya, seseorang sedang duduk di seberang meja sambil memperhatikannya. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena dengan cepat pemuda stoic itu mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya menjadi biasa.

"La-lama menunggu?" Tanya orang itu. Ia ukirkan sebuah senyuman manis dari bibir kecilnya. Stelan long coat merah cerah yang di padukan dengan kaos santai dan celana jeans cokelat memberikan kesan fresh dalam diri gadis itu. Rambut indigo panjang miliknya terurai hingga punggung.

"Hn. Lumayan." Balas si pemuda.

Tampak si gadis menyapukan pandangannya ke seisi kafè. Namun kemudian air wajahnya berubah dalam warna kekecewaan. Si pemuda, Uchiha Sasuke dapat menangkap hal tersebut. Ia langsung mengerti tanpa perlu bertanya.

"Hari ini Naruto ada acara keluarga." Tukasnya hati-hati seakan takut kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah sesuatu yang salah.

Hyuuga Hinata. Sang gadis atau lebih tepat kita panggil dokter muda itu hanya menghela napas kecewa karena orang yang di cari rupanya tidak ada.

"T-tapi kenapa Sasuke-san?"

"Neji ada rapat pelatih sementara Kiba dan Shino hari ini ada kompetisi basket." Jelas Sasuke.

"Kau bolos?" Tanya Hinata berikutnya.

Saat melihat celana yang Sasuke kenakan adalah celana seragam sedangkan baju seragamnya sengaja ia tutupi dengan jaket bergaya casual, tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke pun ia sudah tahu kalau murid yang satu ini sedang melakukan tindakan melanggar aturan sekolah. Ia tidak menyangka Nii-sannya akan bertindak sejauh ini dengan meminta Sasuke hanya agar ia tidak pulang sendirian.

"Hn."

"Seharusnya tidak perlu menjemput jika..."

"Kenapa sensei pulang lebih cepat?" Sasuke memotong kalimat Hinata. Pertanyaan inilah yang sejak bagun tidur tadi terus mengganggu pikirannya.

Hinata yang heran hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Dalam proses otaknya kembali teringat akan sesuatu. Ia tersentak.

"S-Sasuke-san apa itu benar?"

Sasuke yang tengah melihat-lihat isi menu masih belum bisa memahami maksud senseinya ini. Ia menyebutkan satu nama coffee diikuti oleh pesanan mocca dan makanan ringan oleh Hinata pada waitress. Lalu kembali ke topik pembicaraan awal.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Kabar soal N-Naruto-kun. Apa itu benar S-Sasuke-san?" Hinata memainkan jari-jemarinya gelisah di atas pangkuan. Kebiasaan saat dirinya dalam keadaan gugup atau tegang.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak. Pasalnya kabar tersebut baru diketahui orang-orang terdekat Naruto saja. Darimana gadis Hyuuga ini tahu? Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

Hinata mendefinisikan diam Sasuke sebagai jawaban ya baginya. Mendadak sesuatu seperti benda tajam menohok dalam-dalam hatinya. Gelenyar yang juga membuat darahnya seolah membeku. Tubuhnya kaku dan matanya panas.

"Jadi itu be-benar?" Wajah Hinata mulai memerah. Bukan hanya itu. Kini mata lavender miliknya pun turut mendukung luka baru di hatinya dengan mengalirkan cairan bening bernama air mata. Bodoh. Kenapa malah menangis di sini. Di depan pemuda ini. Memalukan.

Ia berusaha menahan laju air matanya namun mulutnya malah mengeluarkan isakan. Ia menangis sendiri. Sedangkan Sasuke sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk menyela tangisan Hinata. Ia biarkan Hina keluarkan segala sakit hatinya melalui air mata. Measkipun sesekali ia melirik Hinata sekedar memastikan gadis itu tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak selama menangis. Semisal mengiris tangan dengan pisau cake. Pemikiran Sasuke terlalu jauh namun apa yang mustahil dilakukan oleh orang yang sedang patah hati?

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan situasi yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Hinata dengan tangisannya dan pemuda Uchiha dengan bawaan tenangnya. Hingga akhirnya suara isakan Hinata memelan. Sasuke mendongak untuk memastikan.

"Sudah?" Tanyanya.

Dalam sepersekian detik saja sebuah sapuan lembut menyentuh pipi Hinata. Sasuke menyeka air mata Hinata menggunakan tissue dengan melenyapkan segala keangkuhan seorang Uchiha dalam dirinya terlebih dahulu. Hinata sedikit terkejut karena tidak menyangka seorang Uchiha akan melakukan hal tersebut.

"Air mata selalu bisa membuat perasaan jauh lebih baik." Ungkap Sasuke pelan. Ingin rasanya ia dekap tubuh rapuh di hadapannya ini. Tapi jelas itu tidak mungkin. Andai Hinata bisa membaca hatinya.

"Saya bekerja keras mengerjakan tugas. Hanya agar b-bisa kembali lebih cepat." Masih terdengar jejak-jejak purau dalam suara Hinata.

Sasuke sendiri kurang mengerti maksud kalimat Hinata barusan. Karenanya ia hanya diam dam menyimak apa yang selanjutnya akan diutarakan gadis ini.

"Bukankah tadi Sasuke-san bertanya kenapa saya pulang cepat? Saya kurang menyukai belanja jadi setiap hari selama seberapa bulan ini saya habiskan untuk menyelesaikan tugas. Tapi saya membeli beberapa benda."

Dengan gerakan pelan dan tanpa sedikitpun semangat Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kayu dari dalam tasnya kemudian menaruhnya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Saya rasa akan lebih baik jika ini saya berikan pada Sasuke-san." Katanya pelan.

"Sensei membelinya untuk Naruto?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat sebagai sanggahan.

"T-tidak. Jangan berkata begitu. Saya yang membelinya dengan uang saya sendiri tidak meminta pada orangtua."

Sasuke nyaris tersedak kopinya sendiri saat mendengar penuturan Hinata barusan. Jika ia bukan Uchiha yang terkenal dengan tingkat harga dirinya yang tinggi dapat di pastikan ia akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karenanya.

"Bukan itu maksud saya..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sungguh ini saya beli dengan uang saya sendiri, jadi akan saya berikan kepada siapa pun sesuka hati saya. Terimalah Sasuke-san."

Sasuke mengambil kotak kayu persegi berwarna cokelat yang di sodorkan oleh Hinata. Ia masih belum bisa percaya kalau Hinata meberinya oleh-oleh. Dibukanya penutup kotak kayu matanya dengan gamblang dapat melihat sebuah ipod kecil seukuran jam tangan berbentuk persegi di dalamnya. Warna cokelat kayu membuat mp4 tersebut terlihat sederhana namun mewah. Sangat simple sebagai alat penghibur bosan. Ia menutup kembali kotak itu.

"Hebat ya Naruto-kun.. S-sangat berani untuk m-menikah." Hinata berceloteh ria sambil memotong tak beraturan cake di depannya tanpa tahu kalau Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Hey Sasuke-san... Jika di ibaratkan Sasuke-san mencintai seseorang, apakah akan berani menikahinya di usia delapan belas tahun?"

"Ya." JawabSasuke tegas.

"Eh~ S-sungguh?"

Hinata tidak bermaksud serius dengan pernyataannya barusan. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk Sasuke.

"Hn. Ya."

Hinata mendadak salah tingkah. Dengan gerakan cepat ia melahap sisa cake di piring hingga bersih tanpa sisa.

"Ehm. Memangnya gadis yang kucintai itu akan menerima?"

Hinata tersedak makanannya sendiri. Ia buru-buru mengambil cangkir mocca miliknya.

"Sensei apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke sedikit khawatir dengan tingkah Hinata.

Hinata sendiri merasa tidak nyaman dengan obrolan semacam ini. Terutama jika teman ngobrol adalah orang yang kurang akrab dengannya.

"Ya. Baik. Saya baik-baik saja ukhuk." Gadis itu menarik napas perlahan lalu menghembuskannya. "Itu tergantung keputusan si wanita Sasuke-san." Ujarnya menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu berapa persen presentase keberhasilannya?" Selidik Sasuke.

"Kenapa menanyakan itu?" Hinata heran sendiri. Aneh sekali pertanyaan Uchiha kali ini.

"Jawab saja sensei."

Hinata berpikir sebentar. Menurut pemikiran gadis Hyuuga ini jika pelamar itu adalah orang seperti Sasuke yang berprestasi, baik, jago berolahraga dan tentu saja tam- ukhuk begitulah. Ia rasa kemungkinan berhasilnya kurang lebih...

"Diatas 80%." Hinata menjawab sedikit asal. Tapi beberapa detik berikutnya jantungnya harus kembali di kagetkan oleh kalimat Sasuke yang berbunyi.

"Ayo kita menikah!"

"Eeeh~?"

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat ini kini gadis pirang itu berada. Iris aquamarinenya tak henti berdelik kesal dengan situasi semacam ini. Menggunakan kimono dan segala riasan merepotkan ala tradisional bukanlah style dia. Ayolah. Yamanaka Ino di sekolah sangat terkenal dengan tubuh seksinya. Dan kenapa pula ia harus mengikuti permintaan pemuda aneh ini? Ia kembali mendelik pada sosok yang sedang fokus menyetir. Pemuda berambut nanas dengan stelan jas formalnya. Oh Tuhan tolong ino dari pria aneh ini. Ia kembali mendengus kesal. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

Siang-siang ini Ino terusik dari kenyamanannya bersandar di sandaran sofa sambil menonton dorama langganan. Siapa yang berani mengusiknya itu? Tentu saja pemuda bermarga Nara ini datang saat pelayan sedang belanja ke pasar dan belum lama setelah ayah dan ibunya juga pamit pergi menghadiri sebuah acara. Dengan kata lain pemuda ini telah dengan lancang mengganggu acara santainya sepulang sekolah.

Dan kalian tahu apa maksud kedatangan Shikamaru ke kediaman Yamanaka? Ia meminta agar Ino menemaninya menghadiri pertemuan keluarga dengam menceritakan kalau pemuda nanas ini telah putus dengan kekasihnya yang memiliki rambut pirang sama seperti dirinya. Awalnya Ino menolak dengan keras.

"Kau pikir aku wanita macam apa?"

Begitu bentaknya saat pertama kali. Namun dengan negoisasi dan segala persyaratan yang Ino ajukan akhirnya kesepakatan pun terbentuk. Ino menyetujui permintaan Shikamaru. Dan di tempat inilah kini ia berada. Di dalam mobil menuju tempat pertemuan keluarga Nara. Ada sedikit perasaan gugup menyelimutinya. Meskipun bukan sebagai peetemuan sungguhan banginya, tetaplah ia takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak baik di sana. Ino punya perasaan tidak nyaman. Firasat yang kurang baik. Kenapa?

Suara rem mobil berdecit tatkala mobil berhenti di parkiran sebuah restoran yang lumayan mewah dan berkelas namun bergaya tradisional. Kenapa rasanya kekhasan keluarga Nara dan Yamanaka memiliki karakter sama, yaitu bergaya tradisional.

Shikamaru membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Ino lalu berjalan memasuki restoran dengan menggandeng lengan gadis Yamanaka tersebut. Mereka masuk kedalam restoran.

"Bersikaplah yang baik pirang!" Shikamaru berbisik pada telinga ino.

"Aku bukan gadis bodoh. Nanas!" Balas Ino seraya mengencangkan gandengan tangannya membuat Shikamaru kesakitan.

"Auw. Awas kau. Dasar pirang!" Gerutu Shikamaru. Padahal mereka sudah berada di dalam restoran dan sedikit lagi sampai di meja tempat keluarga Nara berada tapi keduanya masih berperang dingin. Saling mendeathglare dan menarik gandengan tangan dengan kasar jika sudah kesal.

"Sakit. Bodoh."

Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga langkah keduanya mendekati meja.

"Wah wah wah pasangan yang mesra yaaa." Sindir sebuah suara berat.

Shikamaru baru menyadari kalau mereka sudah sampai di meja. Shikamaru menoleh pada ibu dan ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum jahil karena berhasil membuat wajah Shikamaru memerah dengan godaannya barusan.

"Ino?"

Namun sebuah suara lain menyambut mereka. Suara berat yang amat sangat Ino kenali.

"Kau benar Ino!"

Di susul suara perempuan yang juga sangat familiar di telinganya. Ino menoleh dan terperanjat kaget bukan main. Mata beriris aquamarine miliknya melebar. Jantungnya mendadak berpacu sangat cepat.

"A-ayah? I-bu?"

Shikaku saling bertukar pandang dengan istrinya kemudian melihat Ino sekilas lalu memberikan tatapan heran pada Yamanaka Inoichi sahabatnya.

"Dia Yamanaka Ino anakku." Inoichi menjelaskan tanpa di minta.

"Dan apa kau serius mau menikahkan mereka?" Tanyanya kemudian. Sukses membuat Ino maupun Shikamaru tersentak di buatnya. Sudah dapat di duga kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan pertemuan ini. Pikir Shikamaru.

"Wah aku tidak tahu ini kebetulan atau apa. Aku sangat ingin mengikat diri dengan keluarga Yamanaka. Rupanya gadis pirang pacar Shikamaru adalah anakmu Inoichi... Ini adalah takdir! Ayo kita nikahkan sekarang juga!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura?"

Gadis berambut pink itu tersentak oleh suara serak basah yang mulai tak asing lagi di telinganya. Ia terlalu dalam tenggelam dalam lamunannya hingga tak menyadari laju mobil sudah berhenti.

"Mau bantu aku membereskan pakaian dan ruang makan untuk nanti malam kan?"

"A-ah i-iya. Maaf."

Naruto hanya membalas dengan tawa renyahnya karena lucu melihat tingkah canggung Sakura. Padahal saat di restoran tadi tanpa tahu malunya gadis ini makan dengan sangat lahap di depan Naruto.

"Eh Kenapa? Apa model baru rambutku ini mengerikan?" Sakura panik sendiri membuat Naruto tertawa di buatnya.

Sakura merengut kesal karena tawa Naruto seakan mengejeknya habis-habisan. Ia memang agak kurang percaya diri dengan model rambutnya yang di potong lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. Akan seperti apa ekspresi Ino nanti jika melihat ini? Ia merinding sendiri membayangkannya.

"Bukan. Rambutmu bagus kok Sakura-chan."

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto langsung beranjak ke luar menuju bagasi untuk mengangkut barang-barang bawaan Sakura. Sementara Sakura menutup wajahnya yang sedikit memanas oleh kalimat Naruto terutama pada embel-embel chan yang baru kali ini diucapkan pemuda pirang itu.

Hari menjelang sore. Daun maple berjatuhan dari tangkainya menutup sebagian permukaan tanah kering awal musim gugur.

Sakura terperangah menyaksikan bangunan tinggi mengagumkan di depannya. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya? Bahwa di depannya adalah kediaman Uzumaki yang sempat Naruto katakan padanya. Bangunan tersebut memiliki bentuk yang sangat sederhana, hanya seperti kubus kotak namun indah dan mewah dari segi arsitekturnya yang serba putih dan hitam. Ia tidak dapat mengamati lebih detail karena masih berada di dalam mobil. Tanpa basa-basi lebih lama, Sakura segera membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Ia semakin terperangah dengan adanya pekarangan atau lebih tepat di sebut lapangan yang sangat luas dengan taman yang terawat. Berapa uang yang di habiskan Uzumaki itu untuk membangun tempat ini?

Naruto berjalan dengan menarik dua koper super besar di tangannya. Lalu mengajak Sakura serta menuju rumah mereka.

Naruto memutuskan menunda resepsi penikahan dirinya dengan Sakura hingga lulus sekolah nanti. Untuk sementara statusnya hanya di resmikan secara hukum negara terlebih dahulu dengan mendaftar di catatan sipil dan melakukan administrasi. Untuk kemudian melakukan upacara pernikahan sesuai adat jika nanti kedua orangtua Naruto berada di Jepang. Tapi secara hukum status keduanya telah resmi sebagai suami istri.

Sakura mengekor Naruto hingga ke dalam mension sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai di kamar. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya..

Duk

Dan alhasil tubuh Sakura menubruk Naruto.

"Ugh."

"Hey. Kau itu kenapa sih?"

Naruto memegangi kepala bagian belakangnya yang tanpa sengaja beradu dengan jidat lebar Sakura.

"Maaf." Gumam Sakura.

"Baiklah. Aku mandi dulu."

"Tunggu!"

Dengan gerakan cepat Sakura menghentikan langkah Naruto menuju kamar mandi.

"Apa sih?"

"A-aku mau bertanya." Wajah Sakura spontan memerah entah karena apa. "Eh. Tidak jadi. Sana mandi!" Ia mendorong Naruto dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Untuk bertanya 'Apa kita akan tidur sekamar?' Bodoh. Benar-benar pertanyaan terbodoh yang akan diucapkan seorang istri pada suaminya sendiri. Tentu saja kalian sekamar. Wajah Sakura memerah kembali memikirkan nama 'suami'. Sangat tabu baginya yang masih pelajar. Ah sudahlah. Ia harus membereskan baju-baju ini.

Cukup lama Naruto mengurung diri di kamar mandi. Ia keluar dengan keadaan yang lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Saat melangkah memasuki kamar matanya hanya menangkap objek-objek tak bergerak di dalam sana. Tak ada tanda-tanda mahluk hidup yang bergerak.

"Sakura-chan?"

Kemana Sakura? Tiba-tiba pemikiran bahwa Sakura kabur karena merasa tertekan terlintas di benaknya. Bagaimana ia menjelaskan pada kakak-kakaknya nanti kalau istrinya kabur? Pasti nanti ia hangus jadi ikan panggang oleh Nagato. Ia menggeleng. Memikirkannya membuat ia merinding. Naruto segera melenyapkan pemikiran buruk itu.

Ia pun melanggang menuju lantai bawah tempat ruang tamu, ruang makan dan dapur serta perpustakaan berada. Perasaan lega menyelimutinya tatkala ia lihat sosok berambut pink tengah terlelap di sofa perpustakaan. Dapat juga Naruto saksikan ruang makan yang sudah tertata rapi. Sepertinya Sakura ketiduran karena lelah setelah banyak hal ia kerjakan. Dan ah ia nyaris lupa kalau pekerjaan paruh waktu sebelumnya Sakura adalah sebagai waitress sebuah kafè. Pantas ia bisa menata dengan baik alat-alat makan itu.

Merasa iba melihat Sakura tertidur di sofa yang nampak sangat tidak nyaman, Naruto memutuskan untuk membawa Sakura ke kamar. Ia mendekat kemudian menempatkan kedua tangannya di bawah lutut dan leher lalu mengangkatnya. Sakura sempat bergeliat dan jantung Naruto nyaris melompat dari tempatnya karena takut Sakura terbangun. Tapi Sakura masih terlelap. Naruto membawanya hingga ke kamar.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah. Tidurlah."

Hanya menaruh Sakura di tempat tidur, setelahnya Naruto langsung pergi keluar kamar.

"Tidur yang nyenyak." Ucapnya lagi sebelum pintu tertutup sempurna.

.

.

To Be Continued


End file.
